Jak and Animorphs
by AngelSilentWind
Summary: The Precursers are sending Jak and Daxter on another adventure. They get teleported to the planet of Taxxons and Jak is captured by Yeerks! When Daxter thinks there is no hope, he will meet one unexpected person called Arbron.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Here is a story by me and Ember Nickel. (May be a few swear words)**

**It would be awesome if this were a movie, sigh but one can only dream.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters or creatures**

**(...) is telepathy**

' '**is Jak telepathy or someone thinking**

Prologue

Daxter got up. "That is definitely the last time I ever, EVER... teleport again!" He looked around, and noticed Jak was gone. "Ok Jak, this isn't funny! Where are you!" 'Ok.' he thought to himself, what has happened so far? First, they won the antidote for their poison Krew gave them, and then they got a trophy. After that Jak and Keira finally kissed and they got summoned by the stupid precursers.

'What was it they said? Oh ya!' Daxter remembered. "We are sending you on another adventure, but this time, you will depend on loyalty and trust. There will be a time where you must face each other and not depend on strength. Now go and see if your friendship is more important than yourself!" Daxter imitated the precurser. He then remembered a flash of light and now here he was and no Jak. "Now who is gonna be on his shoulder and rescue him from danger. I still don't get what they meant; Jak's friendship definitely is of more value, yeesh! It's just common sense!" 'Might as well try and find him.' He then walked through the new area. "Man! This is as bad as going in that sewer place that Krew wanted us to go to! What were they thinking!" Dax grumbled.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: own nothing**

**thanks Mikol for the review! I would like more reviews from fellow readers! EmberNickel and I are doing this story. **

Daxter looked around and found a swampy around and found a swampy area and a cage near it, with someone in it. He noticed right away who it was. "Jak!" Daxter shouted.

Jak looked up. "Daxter! Get out of here now! They'll get you!"

"What! Who?" Daxter asked. Then he saw worm-like creatures go into Jak's ear and heard him groan in pain. Daxter quick ran to get help.

_(Don't try to save your friend. There will be other chances.)_

"Who was that?" Daxter asked looking around.

_(Do you see that ugly worm by the neon orange sign?)_

"Huh?" Then Daxter saw it. "Oh! I thought that was someone's lunch!"

_(If I get hurt, I will be)_

"Wait, do you know how I can get Jak back?"

_(Come with me. A few of us Taxxons still resist the Yeerks.) It did not explain the words it was using._

"Err, English please!" Daxter asked jokingly.

_(You mean you don't know what Taxxons are?)_

"Nope, I'm new here." Daxter stated. He mumbled under his breath.._"stupid precursers, I hate teleporting!"_

_(Come with me. If you stay you'll be dead, or worse.)_

"What could be worse! I miss my Tessie-poo!"

_The worm just walked off. (You're hopeless.)_

"Hey I could squash you, you know, for I'm called Orange lightning. 'Za-ziing.'

_(Go ahead, sometimes I'd prefer to be dead than to be stuck like this)_

"Stuck? I'm the one who's stuck in a two-foot furry-body!" Daxter pouted.

_The worm stared at Daxter. (You're a Nothlit?)_

"A what?"

_(Someone trapped...are you an Andalite? Were you an Andalite?) _**-_Ask Ember Nickel if you have questions-_**

"No idea what you're talking about, I was an elf. If you don't believe me then crawl into my head!" He stated sarcastically.

_(What do you think I am, a Yeerk?) It laughed inside Daxter's head. (Help me, and maybe you'll see Tessie-poo again.)_

"What's a Yeerk, those buggy-like things that took Jak?"

_(The slugs that have crawled into his head.)_

"EWW! You mean they're frying his brain!"

_(No, just controlling his body)_

"Talk about going mad! What will they do to him when they're done?" He asked worried.

_(They're never done. Someone just made your friend's brain their new home. Now are you coming with me or not?)_

"Ya, ya! Where exactly are we going? Better not be anything gross!

_(I hope you have a short definition of "gross." Theystarted walkingintoa tunnel._

"Is it any worse than a sewer? I hope not..Oh! My name is Daxter."

_(Arbron...what's a sewer?)_

"What kind of planet is this!"

_(A planet the Yeerks have won.) Arbron came to a rock and shifted it aside._

Are there any others like you?"

_(Thousands of Taxxons, but I'm the only /nothlit/. Don't ask.. It means someone trapped someone's lives. You go firs, I need to shift the rock back.)_

While Daxter waited, he made some funny faces at Arbron when his back was turned. Arbron followed behind Daxter and announced to the Taxxons waiting below, ( I have brought a fellow /nothlit/. He is free.)

"But my buddy isn't." Daxter told depressed.**Once again, ask me about J and D and Ember Nickel about Taxxons. That was a lot to write, whew!Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Ember Nickel and I own nothing**

**If you have any questions about the animorph stuff ask Ember Nickel, she knows more than I do. Here's some action, finally!

* * *

**

Jak got up and saw Daxter was still asleep.

"Daxter, get up!" He shoved Daxter.

"Right behind the ears, oh ya!" Daxter mumbled in his sleep.

Jak decided to look around and then he saw a whole bunch of worms surrounding him. Jak reached out for his gun and noticed that it was gone. He saw that the worms had it. "Hey!" He shouted and dove for the gun. A large worm with blades shoved his ear down into the slime. One of the worms crawled into his ear. "Stop!" He called. Then he felt himself standing up without doing anything. His mouth said, "This is a new species." Then the thing found itself being forced out.

'Get out of my head!' Jak shouted in his mind to the enemy.

It pushed itself back in. (Hold on, I'll explain.) with Jak's mouth it said, "Sub- visser, let me explain things to this host. " The monster nodded and Jak walked off, moved by the worm. ( I'm not leaving your head. I'm a Yeerk. I'm controlling you.) Then a deep rumbling dark voice said, **'I'm not controlled by anything!' Then Dark Jak attacked the enemy. 'You're not getting me that easily!' **Outside Jak was in pain. He was bent over and holding his head.

The Yeerk looked into Jak's memories and brought up the one of him being stuck in jail. (Yes...I am.)

**' This will be fun!" Then Dark Jak took a slash at the enemy. 'Why don't you get someone else to play with!' It snarled.**

(I am the first to control a member of...) The Yeerk looked through Jak's memories. (Whatever your pathetic species is called)

**'Huh! Look outside, you don't seem to be getting a good grip on me!' Then Dark Jak knocked it out of his territory.**

Another monster, this one blue, swung a tail with a blade on it until it was right up to Jak's throat. It spoke in his head, (Don't move.)

**'Is that a threat?' he smirked.**

(I'm glad you're intelligent enough to figure that out.)

**'More intelligent than you!' Then outside Jak got mad and punched the enemy hard then kicked it and tried to look for his gun.**

The worms crawled towards Jak and pushed him back towards the slime. One was holding a laser of some sort, aimed at Jak.

"What do you want with me!" Jak shouted.

( Your body, your brain, you speech.)

"Why don't you fight me instead, you (beepin) worms!"

(Okay, we will, fire!) The blue worm laughed. Set on 'stun', a laser aimed toward Jak. Jak quickly dodged it. "What are you things!"

(I am an Andalite controller. The ones shooting at you are Taxxon controllers. Together, we are called Yeerks.)

Then Jak realized that he was surrounded, both mind and also around him outside. "Damn!" He shouted.

(You're a good fighter, though.) The blue worm admitted. (I'll make sure you get a good Yeerk...Arklit!)

A bladed worm pressed its ear against Jak's and the slug called in. "Thank you for this host," it said, using Jak's mouth.

Meanwhile Dark Jak was struggling not letting them get in and not giving up his territory to a worm. He snarled and scraped it.

(How many of you are there!) Arklid asked, angry.

**' I am made from dark eco and Jak's anger!' It sneered.**

Arklit dived into Jak's memories. (So you are.)

**' You son of a (beep) worms wont be able that easily!'**

The blue worm laughed. (Oh, we will) It began to change shape until it was even bigger,uglier, and scarier than before.(Class-Four Species are my favorites.)

**'Your words mean nothing to me!' Then Dark Jak did a dark bomb, he leaped into the air and landed his fist to the ground and landed hes fist to the ground and purple eco sparks shot out burning the worm. **

"Mist-" Arklit sputtered in Jak's head.

(A mistake? To infest this new species? No Arklit. You were expendable.) The worm was now a huge eight-legged creature that breathed a fireball at Jak. (This species isn't.) It breathed fire with three of its eight heads at once. Dark Jak realized that he was still recovering and didn't dodge it in time. 'beep'

(How about you stay in a cage for a while until you're ready for infestation?)

Jak was tired and didn't struggle much. When he was in the cage he saw Daxter. "Get out of here! They'll get you too!"

* * *

**Well, what didya think? please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: EmberNickel and I don't own anything.

* * *

**

chapter 3

"Was it Jak?" Daxter asked.

I…don't know. Arbron stared at the ruins of his rebellion.

"How can we help him? Is he under control yet? Why was he in a cage?"

Uh, last first. The only hosts in cages are ones who are against the Yeerks, so he's not cooperating. I don't know if he's been infested yet. But-if you stay and work with me, we might be able to save him.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Just let Jak do all of the work? I don't think so!"

There are only a few rebel Taxxons left, so we'll have to find new tactics. Do you have any technology you could share?

"Well, Jak was the only one who had guns, I just crawled through stuff and got things for him when he couldn't."

What kind of spacecraft do you have? How did you get here?

"We got teleported magically by precursors and I guess this is the quest they were talking about."

Teleportation? Could you do it again?

"Err, we had help. I don't think I could do it."

Well, you certainly are keeping things a challenge. Why don't you look around and see if you can find any more survivors?

"Ok." Daxter quickly looked through the junk and then got hit by a rock. "Why is this happening to me all the time! I tell ya it's a curse." Then he saw that someone threw it. "Is that a friend?" he asked Arbron.

"Shreekirt sthlith!" Arbron yelled to the place the rock came from. Yes, it's a friend. They just don't know you yet.

Another Taxxon slithered down. "Ethyishal?""Shnirit." Daxter, introduce yourself.

"I am Daxter! Aplogy please!" he pouted. "That hurt!"

"Ssrishak crinssheer!" the Taxxon hissed.

He says he doesn't regret these actions. He thought you were an enemy, Arbron translated.

"I bet he still does! Why can't he just telepath to me, if he thinks he's so smart!" Daxter mocked.

I can only use this form of communication because I am an Andalite. This is how we speak. Taxxons have to speak with their mouths. The Taxxon turned angrily to Arbron and said something. He wants me to translate this. Arbron began speaking rapidly.

"Slow down! Yeesh!"

I'm just repeating what we said. Arbron finished and listened to his friend's answer. He thinks "Daxter" is a stupid name.

"Or just call me orange lightning!"

Arbron seemed to relay this message. The other Taxxon looked disappointed. I told him you were poisonous, so he won't try to eat you. We eat everything we can.

"Oh, um, that's good to hear!" he said sarcastically. "Besides, shouldn't we worry more about Jak!" he shouted.

We can't go in now, it would be suicide. You'll have to be patient.

"I'm guessing they won't let us in so easily?"

They don't know that some of the rebels are still alive.

"Do you know if he is infested yet? Or is he still in a cage?"

No, how could I know?

"I don't know, but do you know a way to get back in your old form once we get Jak back?" _Man, this is all confusing. Where is Tess when you need her?_ he thought.

Only if he has technology that could help us…or if the Yeerks do, and we could steal it. Are you experienced in theft?

"…hmm. Well I guess I sorta am. How smart are they exactly?"

The Andalites gave them access to a lot of technology. One has even infested an Andalite. So they are very formidable.

"Wait, are Andalites humanoid? I need to see what one looks like."

Why?

"It will just be easier for me so I know who to steal from," Daxter grinned.

We can go to look at Alloran, he is the Andalite. In the Yeerk pool. But if the Yeerks see us…it will not go well.

"Well, since your little friend is so violent, maybe 'it' would like to go first."

Arbron translated this. His friend replied, "Skrell skyia skeer sclee tirrit!"

You don't want to know what he said.

"Let me guess, do it myself."

Good guess. Arbron told his friend a plan. We go together or not at all.

"Skrill."

"Why don't we go together. So what do I have to do? I'm good at crawling through things and climbing things to get items."

If you're a good climber…We can dig tunnels. Follow us, and we can dig straight to Alloran's cage.

"All right, so do you think he'll know if they did 'you know what' to Jak yet?"

Alloran sees everything the Visser-the Yeerk-does. If the Yeerk knows, he'll know.

"So he's like a spy?"

No! He's a slave in his own head!

"Oh, ok! We'd better rescue him and the others as well as Jak then!"

I admire your enthusiasm, but we need to take it slowly. Our numbers are low, and we should build them up.

"Ah…hate to burst your bubble, but where the heck are we gonna get an army? It's gonna take too long and we might be too late!"

Too late for what?

"To save everybody!" _Good thing Ashlein or Keira isn't here,_ he thought to himself.

There's no time limit. We take it one day at a time.

"Jeez, don't you worry about your fellow comrades?"

Excuse me? Hundreds of Tax-of my people died today. We owe it to their memory not to join them.

"Oh, sorry about that. Besides, I don't like this place, it's worse than the slums! I just want to get Jak and help you out as fast as we can. Let's hope they don't piss him off!"

Yes, Arbron began eating dirt to make a tunnel. Let us hope.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**sorry I took so long to update, I guess I'm just lazy! Enjoy!

* * *

**

chapter 4

Jak sighed, wondering where Daxter was. He was having a hard time resisting them. The Yeerk had been searching his memories to find out how powerful Dark Jak was. Jak could control his dark powers because he was also balanced by his light eco in which he could fly and make shields. His dark eco could do many things, even do a move called strike and dark bomb, and turn invisible. (Very interesting. I'll have to test some of these.) "Oh Visser?"

(What?)

"May I please have a spaceship to travel to my host's homeworld?"

(No, you may not. We're running low, and you don't need to go cruising around the universe.)

'What the hell are you gonna do with me?' Jak asked.

(Live in your head.)

'Pah! Not if I can help it! Besides you guys are weak if you can't have your own body!'

The Yeerk walked Jak over to the slimy pool and pointed to the slugs swimming around. (Those are our own bodies.)

'Huh, I've seen metalheads look better than that!" _God, I have to stop talking like Daxter!_ he thought to himself.

The Yeerk heard Jak's thought. (Who is Daxter?)

'You can hear my thoughts?'

(Yes.)

'Well, it's obvious that you must be using some machine, otherwise you would be too big to fit in my head.'

The Yeerk was confused, so he poked around in Jake's brain until he found out who Daxter was…and that Daxter had teleported with Jak. "Visser?"

(No, you can't have a spaceship!)

"Visser…my host has an ally who is somewhere nearby. We need to infest him, or kill him."

Jak all of a sudden saw Daxter by the other cage. He saw Daxter had someone with him. Daxter shushed Jak and he nodded his head a bit slightly.

'What exactly do you mean by infest?'

(I mean-) The Yeerk stopped explaining when he recognized Daxter. "Visser! That is him!"

The blue monster grabbed a laser and took aim at Daxter. (Don't move,) he called to him.

Daxter quickly jumped. "Hey, watch your aiming, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Then he whispered to Arbron, "Your turn now! I'll distract them!"

(I think I will watch my aim. Thanks for your advice.) The monster pointed it at Jak instead. (Now, come over here.)

Then Jak got really pissed. He changed into Dark Jak. "God damn you stupid Yeerks!" and then he bashed the cage open.

"Oh boy!" Dax shouted. "Now you're in for it!"

(What the-) the Yeerk said, fighting for control of Dark Jak.

(I thought you said your friend needed help!) Arbron stared at Jak as he talked to Daxter.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, tall, dark, & gruesome gets pissed off easily. He must have just used up his energy before…Go Jak!"

The Visser morphed into another monster who lunged at Jak. Arbron's friend pulled out a laser and shot at the Visser, but it didn't have any effect. Dark Jak took this chance and used a dark strike and two dark balls shot out. The Visser dodged one, but another hit him. He crawled behind the other aliens to change back into an Andalite, and the wounds disappeared.

"Ah, now I think he's gonna need our help! We gotta stop them or it'll be a never-ending battle!" Daxter told Arbron.

This way, Arbron slithered towards the cages. Are your hands nimble enough to get these open?

Meanwhile, the Visser, in Andalite form, slashed at Dark Jak with his tail blade.

Dark Jak screeched in pain and took a slash at the Visser, while dark eco from Jake's body was also shocking it.

Daxter cracked his hands. "All right, Daxter to the rescue," and struggled to get it open, and finally did.

Inside the cage was a frail creature that staggered out. Keep low, Arbron warned it.

WHERE ARE MY TROOPS? bellowed the Visser. A ring of bladed aliens surrounded Jak and the Visser.

"Hey! This is between just you and me!" Dark Jak grinned.

Alloran the Andalite could do nothing but talk to the Yeerk who controlled him. He fights with honor.

Shut up, both of you! roared the Visser.

"What do you mean both of us? You really are crazy!" Jak said.

You and the Andalite whose head I'm in!

The bladed aliens closed in.

Daxter saw Jak surrounded. "Hey Arbron! I don't think we can take our own time anymore."

Do you think I can take on a dozen Hork-Bajir at once? Arbron nodded at the bladed monsters.

"No, but do you think Jak could?...Well, actually, he might…" Daxter trailed off.

Arbron taunted them. Have you noticed your prisoners are escaping? But instead of distracting them, another team started approaching them. Plan B?

"I thought you had one smartguy!"

Well… Arbron broadcast his thoughts to Daxter as well as his friend. There's a team of Hork-Bajir surrounding Jak and the Visser. There's a team of Hork-Bajir getting the prisoners. And just about all the Taxxons in the pool are after me.

"Jeez, why can't these things just be easy for once!" he joked.

So who's left guarding the Visser's spaceship?

"…! Do I have to do everything!"

If the two of us can take out whoever's left, you can try to disable it so the Yeerks can't use it…or take it for ourselves.

"How about we do both? And where would I find the device thingy?"

Arbron dove back in to the tunnel. Follow me.

While they were doing this Dark Jak took a leap at the Visser and tackled him down. The Visser morphed into a bird to escape Dark Jak. But the lightning coming from Dark Jak shocked him so then he fell down. He was already demorphing as he fell, safe behind his troops.

"Diffjarsh!" one of the bladed aliens yelled, charging at Jak. Jak took a slash and it went down.

"One down, a whole lot more to go!" Jak smirked. The Yeerk in Jak's head decided he did not want to be around for a while. He slithered out of Jak's ear. One of the bladed aliens caught it.

While that was happening Dax stuck his head out of a hole. "Go Jak!"

Arbron laughed inside the rebels' heads. It's just Gedds. A bunch of the frail aliens Daxter had liberated from the cages were in front of a spaceship. Arbron charged in.

"Now we're talking! Let's get this ship, Jak, then boogy outta here!"

Arbron's friend was struck by a laser, but Arbron was able to get revenge. Take the ship!

"…What button does this do?" Pressing a red button.

It engages the… Arbron didn't get to finish his sentence. A gravitational force field pulled his friend into the main cabin. Jak and the Visser, still fighting, were sucked toward them as well. The Visser's tail blade chopped off a Gedd head.

"Ooops!" Daxter stated.

Arbron pulled Jak towards the spacecraft. He said something to his friend that Daxter couldn't hear. The other Taxxon pushed Daxter away from the controls.

"What the heck are you doin!" Jak then looked around for the Visser in his fighting stance. The Visser backed off from Jak, and swung his tail at the engine. "Ok, my turn!" Daxter than leaped and bit its tail before it could hit the engine and hung on tight! The Visser began to morph into the bird again. The tail shrunk into the rest of his body. Daxter flung off. While Dax was distracting him, Jak and Arbron were figuring out how to work the machine.

This button will close the hatch, but we should wait for Daxter.

"Nah, I think he can handle this on his own!" Meanwhile Daxter ran toward the ship screaming. The Visser flew after him, demorphing just outside the ship. "Alright Visser, let's finish this!" Jak then changed back into Dark Jak.

Gladly. The Visser morphed into the fire-breather and sent a scorching sphere at Jak. Jak then turned invisible and went behind him and did a strike bomb. Where did that come from? The Visser breathed fire in all directions, including the hull of the ship.

"Ah, Arbron we got a bit of a problem…"

Arbron pushed a button that launched the ship into orbit. We'll let them take care of themselves.

"Will Jak be able to find us?"

Let's fix the ship, then come back to get him.

"Good idea. Bettere anywhere than here!"

And Skreeg is going to fly the ship. The other Taxxon walked over.

"Oh, so that's his name? So what should I do? Make sure Jak is doing alright?"

Not much you can do…unless you want to poke around the tech room. Find out what the Visser's geeks have been doing.

"Alright, now we're talking!"

Just don't unplug anything.

"Well duh!" Daxter then walked over to the next room. "Ooh! What's this? Hey I can see Jak through this thing!" they heard him say in the other room.

He probably has a camera in the Yeerk pool.

"Jeez, why would they want to do that!"

To keep track of what's going on.

"Uh, we better hurry up! He looks like he is running out of energy!" Jak was almost back in his human form breathing heavily.

We need to fix the hull.

"Do you know how? Man, if only Keira was here! She is a mechanic."

Well, she isn't. You want to see if anything in the tech room could maybe help?

"Sure…How do I know if I found it?"

Forget it. We'll fix it somewhere.

Then he saw Jak collapse. "Uh guys…We're all gonna die! Yeeagh!" Jak screamed.

Skreeg said something to Arbron, who translated. We're still safe.

"Yeah, but what about Jak? Should we get him?"

We _can't_ get him.

"What'll happen to him? Or are we gonna get him after we fix this stupid thing!"

Yes, we will. If we fix it.

"How long will that take! I have to distract the Visser, don't I!"

"Kareesha dakarrigg!" Skreeg yelled.

He wants you to shut up and let him fly.

"Ok, ok, hey, what does this button do?" he asked pointing to a little blue button in the tech room.

Arbron walked in. Some new Yeerk technology. I have no idea. Daxter pressed it and felt a huge electric surge.

"Whaat iss going oonn?" he stuttered.

I don't know.

"Hey, Arbron, were those antennas there before?"

* * *

**yay! A cliffy! Oh, please review!**


	6. chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Dark Jak grinned at the Visser. He then heard the ship take off, but he knew they would be back. "Let's finish this!"

Okay. The Visser tried to morph into a combination of his other powerful morphs and turned into a hideous combination.

"Is that the best you can do?" He then did a dark bomb for starters and right after he turned invisible. "Catch me if you can!" Jak smirked to himself.

The Visser couldn't navigate in his weird, bulky form and demorphed. Guards! Shoot anywhere I am not!

"Behind you!" He tapped the mutant's back and did a dark eco kick.

He was fully demorphed, but the kick pushed him into the sludge of the pool itself.

Jak also changed back and collapsed from exhaustion thankful it was over, and fell unconscious.

The Visser morphed into a water creature and swam around, looking for the Yeerk who had infested Jak. Drag my opponent to the infestation pier, he told his underlings.

Jak woke up and found himself in a new place. "Shit!"

Hork-Bajir held him down as the Yeerk who had infested him swam over toward him.

Jak struggled and shouted. "Just give up!" Then he started swearing (you don't wanna know).

What about you? the Visser laughed.

"Because I'm not weak, and I have friends!" Jak said thinking of Dax & Keira.

So do I! The other Yeerk made its way to Jak's ear.

Then, all of a sudden Jak turned into Light Jak and put a shield on.

Shoot him! the Visser commanded.

Light Jak then clapped his hands and slowed down the time around him and quickly escaped and hid until he saw a ship. When he saw who came out he was shocked…

* * *

**bum,bum,bummmmmmmm!Next update coming soon, why is Jak surprised!(of course, I already know!)**


	7. THE END

**Chapter 6**

"…So, did…you…ever…have…antennas?" Daxter asked again.

(Antennas? What are you talking about? And what's that growing on your head?) Arbron had fallen to the floor of the tech room and was turning blue.

"Huh?" Daxter reached up to his head and then saw hands, human hands! "Gah!" Then saw Arbron. "Hey buddy, you ok, you look a little blue!"

(Ok? My legs have disappeared.) He started growing a tail. While that happened, Daxter then noticed his tail was gone, and then saw himself like it was before he turned into an ottsel! Only now he was a little taller.

"Yahoo! I have clothes!" He started doing a little dance.

(Clothes? What are clothes?) Arbron now looked very much like Alloran. (And what are you?)

"I'm an elf! Uh, you look a lot like the Alloran guy!"

(You mean…) Arbron stretched out a thin arm. (I'm an Andalite again! The Yeerks' technology was able to revert us!)

"Callanadash skirreeta!" Skreeg exclaimed.

"Translation?"

(Congratulations. Thank you, Skreeg, and congratulations to you, Daxter. How long were you stuck?)

"Erm, I think three or four years? I don't know, considering I have had a lot of adventures and lost track of time!"

(Okay. So…I couldn't fit in the Visser's spacesuit as a Taxxon, but I think I can try and solder the hull.)

"All right! Whoot, whoot! Let's hurry!"

Arbron stepped into the spacesuit, which was too big for him but not by much. Skreeg helped give him the soldering tools. (I should be back soon.)

Ten minutes passed. Daxter was growing impatient. "Do you think he's done yet?" he asked Skreeg, even though he couldn't understand him.

"Kaleek?"

"Exactly!"

The spaceship abruptly powered on and they hurtled back towards the Taxxon homeworld. (Must have spliced a wire,) Arbron apologized, rushing around the ship.

"Yeeahh! We're going to die!" Daxter said waving his arms around.

"Nishashreel!"

Daxter didn't hear Skreeg and was still running around until he figured out that they landed.

(Oh here we are again,) Arbron stumbled to his hooves. (But nobody's moving!)

They opened the door and Daxter saw Jak. Jak looked up with his mouth gaping. He was surprised to see Daxter like he looked four years ago! He was speechless.

"Skirch akree shonlim slakard?"

(Why are none of the Yeerks moving?) Arbron translated.

"Let's just say I kicked the Visser's ass," Jak told him.

(Lucky bum!) Arbron laughed. Jak laughed along with him.

"Come on, let's leave this dump!"

(Climb on in.) Arbron entered the spaceship. Jak followed.

"So how did you guys change?"

(Some Yeerk technology.)

"Are we leaving, or what!" Daxter asked them.

(Do you want to stick around?)

"No, to tell you the truth, I want to get outta here!" Jak then let the time flow normal again.

"I love it when you do that!" Daxter told Jak.

The Visser dove out of the water. (What?) He demorphed, (_Aristh_ Arbron? What are you doing here? And as an Andalite?)

"I thought you said you beat him?" Dax asked Jak.

"Uhh…" Jak stammered.

"Run!" Daxter screamed heading back into the ship.

Skreeg was already powering the ship up, ready to get out of there.

"Come on you guys!" Daxter shouted to them.

(You wouldn't retreat from me, would you, honorable creatures?) the Visser laughed.

"I think it's your turn to run!" Jak told him.

(You can leave,) the Visser told Jak. (I'm going to destroy Arbron like I destroyed his friend.)

(You wouldn't have killed him,) Arbron said. (Not before humiliating him first.)

(So I will humiliate you. And then infest you.) The Visser morphed again.

"Huh?" Jak asked, not leaving.

(The Visser wants me to become a Controller-have a Yeerk in my head like you had in yours. It will never happen.) Arbron struck at the Visser, who now towered over them both.

"How does he get so big?" he asked doing a dark bomb.

(The creature he's morphing is naturally huge.)

The dark bomb knocked some of the wind out of the Visser, who staggered backward.

Then Jak took a punch. While they were fighting, Daxter was panicking.

"We're all gonna die!"

"Sritakkeeet!"

"Whatever! I sometimes which I can understand you!"

While Jak and Arbron were fighting, they were starting to get tired.

"We probably should head back to the ship, shouldn't we?"

(Yes.) Arbron retreated toward the ship.

"Daxter, get us out of here."

"Hate to burst your bubble buddy, but I don't think anyone knows how to work this ship!"

(I do,) the Visser laughed.

"Uh, oh, here comes tub-o-lard. What do you want now?"

(I should think you've figured that out!)

"Jeez, can't you people just leave us alone and mind your own beez-wax!"

(Because your minds are prime real estate.)

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE WORTH! JUST PROPERTY! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE IT WITH ALL THE WORK I'VE BEEN DOING!" Daxter just about had it with this guy. Jak was covering his ears because Daxter was so loud.

While Jak was covering his ears, the Visser attacked him. Jak quickly turned into Light Jak and put up a shield. Arbron swung his tail at the Visser. Daxter went up behind the Visser and shouted in his so-called ears. "All right tub-o-lard, how do you work this thing!"

(Why should I tell you?)

"Because I'll do this!" He then stuck his finger and stuck it in his ear.

(Stop it!) The Visser raised his tail blade. (Press the black squares on the top row in reverse order.)

Jak was still in shock, but looked over to Arbron. "You do it, you know it better than me."

Arbron tapped the keys. (Coward…)

"Galstee Varissst?"

(Good question…why _is_ the engine emitting strange puffs of smoke?) They looked over at the Visser, who waved some troops over.

"Er…what's going on?" Daxter asked.

(He lied to us,) Arbron seethed.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You want me to do that thing again?..." Then Daxter thought of an idea. "Arbron, you have any missles?"

(No, sorry.)

"Oh great! Does anyone have a plan B!"

(Run for your pathetic lives?) the Visser suggested.

"Fair enough! Ruuunnn!" He ran straight out.

"Daxter! Get back here! There is no way we're running away after getting this far!" Jak yelled.

The other Yeerks fired lasers at them.

Daxter was screaming and somehow managed not to get hit.

Jak took out his Vulcan fury and fired back at them.

Arbron leapt in, tailblade poised. Other Yeerks sizzled under the fury.

"Ha, ha! Eat my shorts!" Daxter shouted at the Visser.

(No thank you.)

"Hey Arbron, got any plans? I'm running out of ammo," Jak told Arbron.

(Skreeg, come over here!) Arbron said something to him privately.

"Darresh nak!"

(Nope…no plans.)

"Maybe we could just figure out how to take off instead of just standing around here!" Daxter screamed.

(I don't think Jak wants to leave.)

"I'm not done with Visser yet…Let's finish this, no army," Jak told Visser Three.

The Visser didn't respond; he just started to morph.

"Hey Arbron, I think we should get out of the way!" Daxter said. Meanwhile, Jak also transformed into Dark Jak.

(Good idea.) Arbron and Skreeg got into the ship.

"Ok, what's this button do? Or this one? Everyone press all the buttons!"

"Shartree brin!"

(Skreeg does not want you pressing buttons.)

The Visser reached out a tentacle at Dark Jak. Dark Jak dodged it and went behind the Visser; he jumped on its back and took a deep slash.

The Visser roared and tried to shake Jak off. Jak hung on tight.

"Hey look at Jak!" Daxter shouted.

(What?) Arbron asked.

"Look!" Dax pointed to where the fight was. The Visser was flipping all over the place.

(How can you be that heavy?)

Jak was just barely hanging on and started climbing up the back.

The Visser howled and started demorphing.

"What do you mean by heavy! Hey! He's winning!" Daxter shouted.

(I think he just is weighing on the Visser…and if he demorphs, it'll only be more relative mass!) Arbron celebrated.

"I have no idea what you mean, but come on Jak!...Hey Arbron, ever been in a bar? You should come to my place and we can celebrate!"

(How about after we finish?) The Visser finished and quickly started shrinking into a bug.

"I sure hope Jak has either good eyes, or good sense of hearing or scent…"

The Visser began to crawl among the other Yeerks, escaping from Jak.

"Hey! Coward!" Daxter shouted. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

The Visser didn't respond.

Dark Jak changed back and switched the Vulcan fury to blaster and ran after the Visser and took aim and shot.

An explosion ravaged the pool. Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and Gedds were blown to atoms. There was no sign of the Visser.

"Yeah!" Jak shouted jumping up and down and did a little dance.

(Congatulations.) Arbron smiled with his eyes. (Skreeg, is the spaceship working?)

"Sreesh!"

"Let's go home!" Jak told Daxter.

"Hey, you guys gonna come with us? Free drinks for everyone!" Daxter asked Arbron.

(I'd like to visit my homeworld first,) Arbron told him.

"Alrighty then, you're welcome to visit Haven City!" Daxter told them waving goodbye.

All of a sudden they were glowing and disappeared leaving Arbron and Skreeg behind.

"Kiteesh?"

(I'm not sure we'll ever find out.) Arbron entered the ship. (Next stop, Andalite homeworld.)

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe Ember Nickel and I are actually done!**

**Daxter: Yeah!Free beer for everyone! **

**ASW: Daxter!**

**Daxter:What?**

**ASW: Never mind**


End file.
